Stomach Tied in Knots
by MaydayCap'n
Summary: He was my favorite little rage monster. He was adorable, short, and stubborn. In all, he was just straight up adorabloodthirsty. (BOYxBOY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. KKxSollux; Human!stuck) This is just for fun, really. I felt like writing about my OTP.
1. Chapter 1

For the millionth time I threw my controller at the T.V. in violent frustration at the fact that I just _could not_ beat that goddamned faerie! She was such a bitch to kill and I had, like, NO jupees, so I was kinda fucked. Unless I could magically kill her without being hit, I was not going to win this game. Damn Neopets, making games that are actually fucking difficult. I stood up, almost falling over. I hadn't stood in at least 5 hours, and my legs were as dead as rocks. I groaned and forced them to walk around all the shit on my floor and leave my bedroom and enter into my living room. I observed the somehow clean flat, realizing that it was not the cleaning fairy, Aradia had stopped by earlier to get her left behind jacket from yesterday. I sighed, realizing I know had no idea where any of my shit was. I wasn't sure why she felt compelled to clean my place for me. It made me feel like a slob. I trudged across the carpet to the other open door in my apartment.

"Good morning, Tholluckth." I said to myself, staring at the clock in my bathroom. It was 5:20am. When the hell did AA even stop by, earlier? Had I been playing that long? God, I needed to go out so bad. I turned to the mirror and stared back at the tall lanky boy that was suppose to be me. I ran a hand through my black, slightly curly hair, deciding to gel it.

I splashed water in my face and went about doing regular morning duties, including a shower. I shuffled back to my room, suddenly realizing the frigidness of my apartment since I was still kind of wet. I quickly slid on black skinny jeans and a clean shirt that had funny quotes from Big Bang theory on it. Damn, that show was great. I slipped on my old, dull yellow vans and began out the bedroom, but snatched my keys and my glasses. I slipped them on, smirking at the amazingness of them. They were specially tinted red and blue, like 3D glasses. Not just because I didn't like my heterochromic, but also because they were fucking awesome. I popped in the bathroom again, checking my appearance. Still pale from the many hours spent in front of computers, still pointed and fucking hot nose and face. Yep, still pretty fucking great, Sollux. I jumped out the door, locking it and jumping onto the railing of the stairs that sat right in front of my door. I slid to the bottom, tossing the keys and catching them. I slid into my black sports car and reminded myself that I needed to send it back to my parents. Damn rich parents, kept on sending me overly expensive gifts. I started the engine and paused for a moment. Where the fuck was I going to go anyways? It's 6 am and nobody would be up. Gamzee might've, but that motherfucker is creepy and probably off selling drugs or some crazy shit. Kanaya is probably as Roses'... Yeah... The only other person that would even be awake at this hour was...

I smirked devillishly, revved the car, and sped out of the parking lot. Fuck yeah, I was gonna see him. Him and his angry little coffee making was always fun to watch.

* * *

Well, shit guys. Homestuck. Deal with it. this is probably just gonna be a cute fluff story or some shit... Sorry for so much cussing, I've been good all year, and I've only got 6 days 'til I have to be good again. Not wasting it ,babus.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning is ascent into the lightening blue sky and starting it's painting of the horizon colors. A small breeze swept across the small town and through the just now opening door and into the coffee shop Sollux was entering. A quiet tinkle of bells alerted the other customers of his presence and the few looked at him briefly and resumed whatever nonsense that were participating in before. Most being consumed by their iPhones and any other electronic 'i' was slapped onto. Sollux sauntered up to the counter and leaned onto it, proceeding to tap the small bell next to the cashier.

"Yeah yeah yeah, welcome to- oh it's you, you lisping dumbass." Karkat strolled out of the doorless doorway behind the counter, presently drying a coffee cup and looking just as angry and short as ever. His red glazed eyes glared at me behind a curtain of curly black hair.

"Good morning to you too." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, get me a ethpretho with two thots of honey, would you?" Karkat grimaced and snarled with a purposely shrilled voice," Of course, Queen Bee. Afterall, you ARE her majesty." He swiftly turned and angrily made me my coffee. I leaned on the counter and placed my chin in my hand and took to quiet moment to look at Karkat's cutely striped jacket underneath his apron. That, and _maybe _I was looking at his ass... Yeahh... I was. Shamelessly. I mean, c'mon, it's the cutest little thing and is a lot like a girl's, so why not just appreciate it? The smaller guy spun back around and I quickly sat up, averting my gaze. I'm sure he was suspicious, but blew it off because he set the drink on the counter, capped it, and began ringing it up.

"Tho... Doin' anythin' after your thift today?" I asked casually, shoving my hands in my pockets coolly. Karkat flinched and narrowed his eyes.

"If you are suggesting that I would ever I waste a mere moment with you, Captor, you are grievously mistaken." His overdramatic tone, most likely adapted from his endless romcom watching, was also extremely cute. Everything about him was just cute and fluffy okay?!

"Geeth, didn't need to be tho harth. But theriouthly, let'th hang out. We haven't in forever." He looked at me annoyed and handed me the receipt and sighed.

"Look, I can't. I'm working late today, and you'll be at class before I get out. So, no." He went back to the sink and began washing dishes. I stood there biting my lip angrily and holding my coffee. I wanted to spend time with him, but how? He would never willingly leave his job for anyone. And if he was staying late, I would be at class. How could I- Oh. Oh ohhhh oh oh. Yes.

I leaned back on the counter and whispered," What if I kidnapped you?"

.

.

.

.

"Whut." Karkat looked back at me with utter disbelief and shock. I did the same, on internally. That was the CHEESIEST fucking thing I could've said. And it totally worked. His face turned as red as his eyes and he simply stared at me with a gaped mouth. I nodded and said in the same quiet tone,

"You heard me. What if I kidnapped you? You know, like a romcom, or whatever." He bit his lip and put his glass in the sink and walked over to me.

"Are you seriously fucking pulling that?"

"Yeth."

"Woow."

"Tho?"

"So fucking what? You think I'm going to swoon and jump into your arms and we'll ride off in your corvette together?" karkat put a hand on his hip and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. I sat up and shrugged.

"No. That ithn't kidnapping. thith ith." And before he could ask what, I reached across the counter, grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up and pulled him over.

"SOLLUX- WHATTHEFUCK?!" He screeched and the entire cafe looked up in shock to see their coffee-boy being dragged out by his waist. Just how I wanted. A dramatic exit.


	3. Chapter 3

I had practically thrown him into my car, and hopped in, locking the doors and immediately sped out of the parking lot as he was still yelling at me.

"CAPTOR, YOU FUCKING SON OF A DICK-FACED BITCH, FUCKING TAKE ME BACK NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING SPINE OUT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" I laughed and turned on the radio loudly. At first, he tried to shout over the noise, but he voice was getting squeaky and slowly, after a while, he quieted and sat in the passenger seat, arms folded and pouting rather adorably. I turned the radio back down.

"Done, drama queen?" I smirked to myself and curved down a county road. He didn't respond. I flickered my eyes to look at him out of the corners of my eyes. He was stubbornly staring out the window and watching the cityscape turn into soft woods. I couldn't admire his slightly plump face as much as I wanted because I was driving, but I did anyways. We sat in silence for a while and finally he asked hoarsely,

"Where are we even going, dickface?"

"Out."

"Very funny." Karkat hissed. I simply laughed and continued down the dirt road. I knew where I was taking him, though. I was taking him where I went with AA whenever she had decided I had had enough gaming and pizza. A small cliffside with a picnic area. She would just show up at my apartment, still in her baking apron and drag me out to this spot and have a picnic and make me talk about something other than games. Though I would usually hate it at first, because I was almost always in the middle of a heated battle, I would end up enjoying the afternoon and we would go try to find beehives.

"If I get in trouble for this, it's your fault." Karkat broke my train of thought. "Hey, what are you smiling about, dipshit?" Karkat snarled. I rolled my eyes and continued driving.

* * *

I finally stopped and park the car under a huge oak tree. I looked over at Karkat. He had begun to nod off against the window. I smiled and opened the door and got out. I didn't try to wake him up, because he probably was really tired. Afterall, the only reason he was even here is because his boss made him work the early morning shift. Like, REALLY early morning. He had to wake up at around 1am on Mon-Fri and work. No wonder he was so crabby all the time. I would be too if- Nah. It's no different from my regular sleep schedule.

I left him sleeping in the car. It was cool enough that he wouldn't die if I left him in there for a while. I walked across the gravelled picnic area, glancing at the table where I spent many afternoons eating lunches with AA. I continued, crossed a small clearing and ended up on the edge of the cliffside. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 6:47 am. Huh. It didn't feel like that little of time had passed. I looked back up at the view over the smaller hills below and sat, dangling my legs over the edge. I sighed and leaned back. Maybe I should wake the little crab up.

"OW FUCK!" I jumped and turned my head in shock to see Karkat on his back and out of the car, but legs still on the seat. Did he just fall out of the fucking car? How did he even do that? It was hilarious! His curly hair now lightly dusted with dirt and as he pushed himself off the ground, sticks and leaves were stuff to the back of his sweater. I laughed and stood back up, walking over to him.

"How did you even fall out of the car? Did you pull the handle in your sleep?" I chuckled, squatting down to be at eye level with him. He stared at me angrily, his hair fluffed and dusty. He sniffled and stood up shakily.

"I don't fucking know!" He barked at me. Holy shit, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Woah man, calm down, you look like you're about to sob. Are you alright?" I asked, now slightly concerned. he shook his head and tried to punch me in the chest, but he was small so... It wasn't much.

"I'm fine, faggot! It just... Scared me a bit, alright? Where the fuck are we anyway, you sack of shit?" he rubbed his eyes and began brushing himself off. I smiled. At least he was alright. I guess I'd be pretty frightened if I was woken up by falling out of a car.

"A place AA and I go when she thinks my brains turned to mush."

"Too late for that, fuckass."

"Haha." I chuckled, gently pushing his shoulder and turning back to walked to the edge. He, after a moment, walked up beside me. He had taken his apron off and brushed most of the dust off.

"So, why bring me to a place you and your dumb girlfriend have dates at?" Karkat growled, stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"One, she isn't my girlfriend; Two, because why not? You're almost always stuck at that damned cafe and if not there, hanging out at Gamzee's. I thought it'd be nice to bring you out for fresh air." I shrugged. He didn't reply. It was true. He knew that neither places were the best ever.

"But, anyways, do you like it? I've always found it relaxing." I changed the subject and sat again, dangling my legs. After a moment, Karkat nodded and sat down next to me.

We just sat in silence for a while, watching the dark, hazy blue sky lighten and turn to a brighter color and become an array of paint. It was nice. I hadn't spent time quietly with Karkat in a long time. He was always busy hanging out with Gamzee or TZ or someone else. We hadn't gamed together in a while either. He seemed to never have the time.

"I kinda..." Karkat broke my thoughts again with the quiet murmur and I didn't hear him say the end of the sentence.

"Hm?" I questioned, looking at him blankly. he sighed, frustrated, and ran a hand through his hair

"I KINDA... Ugh... I kinda missed hanging out with you..." He said, slightly tensing up. I smiled and laughed. So he was thinking the same thing. I shrugged and replied-

"Yeah, same. You're so busy nowadays."

"Only 'cause Terezi wants to hang out to complain about that fucking Strider kid and how he never hangs out with her enough." He picked up a rock and tossed it out into the forest below. Terezi was dating some stoic fucker and now upset he's always too busy for her? Shocker. Bitch usually gets herself into situations and she loses her head.

"Sorry bro. Stop trying to get into a relationship, then. You know she isn't interested."

"Yeah, I know, but..." he sighed, scratching his neck agitatedly. Poor kid was a huge romcom fan and was probably the only one in our circle of friends that could sit down and call The Notebook a good movie without retching. He had tried many times to win this girl's heart, but she was a fiery dragon of heartbreaks and heartaches.

"Hey, why not that cat-girl?"

"What, Nepeta? No way! She's way too giddy! Besides, isn't she with that body-builder dude?"

"Nah they're just friends."

"Ah. Well, still..."

He was talking normally again. Yeah, I had missed hanging out with him too. I whacked him lightly on the head.

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep being picky and angry." And he suddenly stiffened. I looked at him for a few moments.

"You okay dude?" He had just completely froze up and was staring intensely at the woods below. I poked his shoulder, but no reaction. Had I said something? Maybe that was a little pushy and rude.

"A-about that.." he stuttered awkwardly. Well, this is definitely a change. Karkat Vantas does not stutter. Not for any rhyme or reason. Not unless he's embarrassed, and that's almost never.

"Yeah, sorry. That was kinda rude to say." I apologized, hoping he wasn't about to rip my throat out or start freaking out.

"No no, it's not that." He shook his head quickly. "I just... I'm come to the conclusion... That I don't want a girlfriend." He stated bluntly. Okay.. And?

"Oh. Well, at least you won't get heartbroken anymore. You can just relax for a while." I smiled supportively, patting his head. He stayed silent for a moment.

"That isn't what I meant." He whispered almost too quietly for me to hear. What? What did he mean by that?

"Sorry, not getting it over here. Care to clarify, oh master of riddles?" I chuckled. He suddenly got really frustrated and hit me.

"UGH! No wonder Feferi and Aradia have such a hard time with you! You are dense as FUCK!" He shouted at me. I glared at him. That wasn't okay. Mentioning both of them brought back some difficult memories I didn't want to remember.

"Wow, alright, god. Nevermind. I don't care anymore." I shot back, looking away angrily. That hurt, and he knew mentioning them together in a sentence was hurtful. We sat in tense silence for a long time. The sun had risen completely and was beginning to heat the air. Not that it wasn't already heated with anger. Besides, what was Karkat trying to say? He didn't want a girlfriend, but had- admittedly not straightforwardly- denied he didn't want a relationship.

.

.

.

Oh.

Wow.

Just wow. No wonder he was upset. He had made it very blatantly obvious, and I should have even EXPECTED it. I mentally slapped myself. I was dense. Very VERY dense.

"Ahh... Oh. Uh... Okay." I started awkwardly, rubbing my neck. I turned halfway back to him but stared out at the view below. "Sorry... I guess I'm just slow. But... It's cool, man. Like, do whatever you want. It's your own choice." I replied coolly. He didn't respond

"Mn... Th-thanks..." he uttered, understanding that I got what he was trying to get across. I mean, I wasn't against gays whatsoever, so I don't know why he was so nervous. I mean, Ampora was Bi and Egbert was a reluctant gay, so it was alright. Why didn't he just say it instead of beating around the bush like that? Besides, he knows I don't get things that aren't straight-forward. I sighed and laid back, folding my arms against my back and staring at his back. Also... He knew I was Bi, so I obviously wouldn't be against it. Why was he so hesitant to tell me? Wait... No... It couldn't be-

"Hey... Sollux?..."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Uhm... Could you do something for me?"

"Sure, KK, what?" I smirked, using his least favorite nickname. He sighed angrily and hit my leg.

"Shut up, for one. Second... Uh, close you eyes." He said, quickly flashing from regular Karkat to nervous one. I blinked. Now what? Was he gonna pour rocks onto my face? Or maybe try to choke me for being so nonchalant about what he was so upset about?

"Uh... Alright... Just don't break my face." I closed my eyes a waited for what seemed like an hour. I heard Karkat shift a bit next to me, but whatever he was planning, he was contemplating it very thoroughly. Hope he doesn't push me off the cliff. Maybe he's go-

A soft pair of lips pressed against my own and my eyes flew open in utter shock. I stayed completely still, wide-eyed. His were closed but when he pulled away, his soft expression turned into fury and he slapped me and promptly stood up and stormed towards the car. I layed there in complete confusion. Fuck.

* * *

**NOTE: Holy shit, did I just write 2000 words in a chapter? Omfg, look at me, making long chapters. Trying to make up for the fact i dont update. EVER.**


End file.
